Le secret d'une famille
by Amy Listing Schafer
Summary: Ma 1ère fic XD. Petit truc qui sert à rien sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, avec plein de créature, de magie sans baguette, de romance, et d'aventure. Aidez moi à progresser S'il-vous plaît, je débute
1. Prologue

_**Voilà je vais commencer une fanfiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter.**_

_**Enfaite ce ne sera pas une fanfiction normale. Ce sera plutôt de petites scenes sortie tout droit de mon imagination XD.**_

_**Que l'on se comprenne je ne fait pas ça pour être populaire. **_

_**Je fais ça pour m'amuser alors les rageux et les commentaires indésirables j'en veux pas. **_

_**Mais en revanche toute les reviews constructives qui pourrait m'aider a progresser sont les bienvenue**_

Disclamer : Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à ça fabuleuse créatrice J.K Rowling. Mais les autres personnages Hors HP sont à moi =)

Rating : **M **pour présence de langage cru et de relation non détaillée, pour l'instant

Auteur : Amy Listing Schafer

Pour voir la biographie des personnages c'est sur mon blog =P

* * *

**I Prologue**

Tout commence le premier Janvier 1990. Depuis plus d'un siècle une guerre atroce fait rage au Japon.

Opposant deux camps, les Lycans (loups-garous) et les Hybrides (mi-vampire, mi-animal).

Ce jour là, plusieurs personnes ont péris, mais cela importe peu car une seule famille compte.

Cette famille a été décimée. Seul trois personnes ont survécus à cette tragédie.

Deux jeunes filles de dix ans et leur père. Les deux filles sont entrées à l'école de magie, Poudlard.

L'une d'entre elles est à Serpentard et l'autre est à Gryffondor. Leur père lui, est le maitre des potions et directeur de Serpentard.

Suivez leur histoire au fil des années.

* * *

_**Prologue très court et un peu pourris mais bon je vais essayer de me rattraper pour la suite XD**_

_**Étant donner que je suis en 1ère S par conséquent j'ai beaucoup de boulot résultat cette fanfiction sera très longue à être poster**_

_**voilà à bientôt j'espère **_

_**Big Kiss **_

_**Amy  
**_


	2. Le commencement

_Disclamer : _Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à la fabuleuse J.K Rowlings. Seul quelques personnages m'appartiennent**  
**

_Rating :_** M **pour présence de langage cru et de relation non détaillée, pour l'instant =P**  
**

_Couple :_ Surtout centré sur Draco Malfoy/Anastacia Prince mais il y en a d'autre

_Auteur : _Moi ^^ Amy Listing Schafer

Les personnages sont un peu OOC je l'avoue et j'en suis désolé

* * *

**II Le commencement **

Bonjour je m'appelle Anastacia, Anastacia Prince. Je vais vous racontez mon histoire, l'histoire de ma famille.

Tout commence au manoir Prince, le Samedi premier Janvier 1990. Ma famille et moi-même étions tranquillement assis au bord d'un bon feu de cheminée.

Mon père jouait du piano ainsi que ma sœur jumelle. Mes trois sœurs cadettes écoutaient ma mère raconter une histoire, je crois que c'était les contes pour enfants de Beedle le Barde.

Quand à moi, j'écoutais mon père très attentivement. Mon père est un homme admirable, je l'aime beaucoup. Il se cache sous une carapace, mais moi seul sais que dessous ce masque d'indifférence se cache un homme sensible, gentil et courageux. Il refuse de montrer sa vrai nature au gens, c'est fort dommage d'ailleurs. Je buvais chaque note, chaque sons qui sortait de cet instrument si majestueux. Je me suis toujours demandée

comment un simple objet de bois pouvait laisser sortir de si jolis sons. Cette chanson est tout simplement magnifique, et tout particulièrement quand c'est mon père qui la joue.

Enfin bref, nous étions calme, là, assit tous ensemble. C'était même trop calme. Mais ne dit-on pas souvent que c'est le calme avant la tempête, ce jour-là j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'une terrible tragédie allait se produire.

- Pourquoi t'arrête-tu papa ? Demandais-je surprise

- Je croyais avoir entendu du bruit en bas. Mais j'ai du rêver.

- Non, non. Moi aussi je l'ai entendu. On aurait dit une explosion. S'exclama ma mère.

- Madame, Maitresse. On attaque le manoir. Le manoir est attaqué. Hurla un petit homme tout habillé de blanc.

- Maman, que ce passe-t-il ? demanda ma petite sœur.

- Anastacia prend tes sœurs et allez vous cacher. Ne sortez surtout pas d'ici. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui maman. Mais toi, tu ne vient pas ? et papa il va où ? et pis d'abord pourquoi on doit se cacher ? Questionnais-je, un peu angoissée à l'idée de ne plus revoir mes parents.

- Ton père va vous rejoindre bientôt. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer. Dit-elle

- D'accord, mais faites attention s'il-vous plait. Je demandais particulièrement inquiète.

- je vous aime très fort mes chéries. Aller filez maintenant !

- à tout à l'heure maman, reviens vite !

Mes sœurs et moi nous partîmes nous cacher. Arrivées dans une petite pièce sombre, je vis une grande armoire en vieux chêne.

- Allez vous cacher dans cette vieille armoire là-bas. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. Dis-je précipitamment.

- Mais Annia, l'armoire elle est très vieille et il va y avoir tout plein d'araignées. Souffla Eva

- C'est pas grave miss, elles ne vont pas te manger. Allez y vite !

Une fois mes sœurs cachées, je sortis en trombe de la pièce pour me diriger vers la droite. Arrivée devant une immense porte en fer forgé, je sortis une grosse clé rouillée de ma poche, que j'avais volé à ma mère un peu plus tôt et je la fis entrer dans la serrure.

J'ouvris doucement la lourde porte pour me retrouver face à plusieurs armoires de toute taille, elles aussi fermées à clés. J'ouvris l'une d'entre elles et je pris une épée rangée dans un magnifique fourreau blanc. Je pris aussi un revolver que je cachai sous ma veste. Je sortis ensuite de cette pièce en prenant bien soin de la refermée à clé.

Soudain, j'entendis un gémissement étouffé. Je reconnus la voix de mon père qui criait. Une peur incommensurable me pris soudainement. Je courrais à travers tout le couloir pour trouver mon père. Après avoir ouvert une vingtaine de porte. Je le vis, entouré de plusieurs hommes. Entrain de ce battre contre ces barbares. Ni une ni deux, je me précipitais sur eux pour détourner leur attention de mon père.

Quand j'eus enfin réussi à les assommer tant bien que mal à grand coups de pieds et de poings, je les attachèrent avec un morceau de corde improvisé.

- Sa va papa ? pas trop mal ?

- Non, non sa va bien ma chérie. Viens il faut que l'on s'en aille, loin d'ici.

- Mais papa, les filles elles sont toujours cachées. Et maman où est t-elle ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Annia. Elles nous rejoindront bientôt.

- D'accord mais on fait comment pour s'en aller. Il n'y a plus aucun moyen de transport et je ne sais pas où est Lina.

- Mais on a cas transplaner.

- On va quoi ?

- Transplaner. Prends mon bras, cramponne toi bien, il ne faut pas que tu me lâche.

- Papa attention !

A peine 2 secondes après avoir crier ceci, deux balles nous fonçait dessus. J'eus cependant le réflexe d'agripper mon père par le bras pour le faire accroupir.

- Non mais sa va pas. Vous auriez pu nous tuer, bande d'imbécile congénitale ! criais-je

- C'était le but, petite fille.

Sans avoir le temps de répliquer je sentis soudainement quelqu'un derrière mon dos. L'homme qui était derrière moi me prit les mains et me les attacha.

- Papa au secours ! Mais lâcher moi bande d'enfoirés.

Je me débattais tant bien que mal, mais en vain, ça ne servait à rien. Les hommes étaient beaucoup plus fort que moi. Oui je voulais me servir de mon arme et de mon épée mais je ne pouvais pas. L'autre gorille derrière moi ne me lâchait pas. Je sentis vaguement quelqu'un me frapper. Tout était devenue noir autour de moi. La seule chose dont je me souvienne est la voix de mon père criant mon nom.

...

- Aouch. Ma tête !

- Ah Annia, tu est enfin réveiller.

- Papa, C-c'est toi ? Où sommes-nous ?

- Oui c'est moi Annia. Nous sommes chez moi

- Chez toi ? pourquoi on est pas au manoir ? et pis c'est où chez toi ?

- Le manoir a été détruit, plusieurs hommes sont entrain de le reconstruire mais ça prendra beaucoup de temps. Nous sommes à Londres, j'ai acheté une petite maison il y a bien longtemps, ici, à l'Impasse du tisseur.

- Euh... oui je veux bien mais elle te sert à quoi cette maison ?

- Annia tu sait très bien que je suis professeur à Poudlard.

- Oui et alors ?

- J'ai acheté cette maison pour être plus près de mon travaille, tout simplement.

- Ok... Où est maman ? Et où sont les filles ?

- Annia... Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

- Non je ne me souviens de rien. Pourquoi, je dois me souvenir de quelque chose en particulier ?

- Euh... non pas vraiment.

- Papa, tu va me répondre oui, elles sont où ?

- Elles... elles sont mortes Annia

- Quoi ? Non c'est pas possible, pourquoi tu me ment ? hein... répond pourquoi ? tu n'a pas le droit de mentir sur ces choses là, je t'interdis, tu m'entends ?

- Annia, calme toi je te pris. Pourquoi te mentirais-je ma princesse ? Je ne te dit que la vérité.

- Mais... non. C'est pas possible. Co-comment ?

- Le manoir a été attaqué, ils ont pris tes sœurs et ta mère et les ont emmenées ailleurs. Ils ont ensuite mis feux au manoir et ils...ils ont...

- Papa ?

- Ils les ont brulées vivantes. J'étais là, enchainé comme un animal et je n'ai rien pu faire.

Mon père essuya rageusement une larme qui menaçait de couler sur son menton. J'étais pétrifiée, je ne pouvais plus bouger. je ne voulais pas y croire. Je venais de perdre toute ma famille en même pas... d'ailleurs quel jours sommes-nous ? je ne m'en souviens plus

- Papa... quel jours sommes-nous ?

- le quinze. Nous sommes le samedi quinze janvier

Q-quoi ? on est le quinze, ça veut dire que j'ai dormi deux semaines. Mais c'est impossible. Pourquoi je ne me souviens plus de rien ?

- Oui Annia. Tu as dormi deux semaines. Je me suis tellement inquiétée pour toi, je croyais que tu étais...

Attendez, je reconnais cette voix, c'est exactement la même que la mienne. Non c'est impossible, c'est elle...

- Melissa ? c'est toi ? c'est bien toi ?

- Bah à ton avis. Tu en connais beaucoup des filles qui ont la même voix que toi ?

Prise d'une soudaine pulsion, je m'extirpais de sous les couettes et me jetais sur ma sœur qui, prise par surprise tomba à la renverse. Je me retrouvais donc dans les bras de ma sœur jumelle, avec elle en dessous de moi. A vrai dire, le tableau était assez comique. D'un côté il y avait notre père qui était assit sur une chaise en nous regardant, il souriait bêtement. Et de l'autre côté il y avait ma sœur et moi. Nous étions étroitement serrées comme si nous avions peur d'être à nouveau séparées.

- J'ai eu tellement peur Melissa. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais. Papa m'a dit que les filles et maman sont mortes. Mais je croyais que toi aussi... j'ai eu vraiment peur Mel

- Je suis là Annia, je serais toujours là, avec toi

on pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes. Comme si nous voulions que la peur, l'angoisse, la haine et la tristesse qui était en nous, disparaisse.

Je savais ce que j'avais à faire maintenant. Coûte que coûte, je devais protéger la famille qu'il me restait. Quoi qu'il se passera, je devrais les protéger. A présent et étant l'ainé, je suis la nouvelle reine de notre royaume, je suis l'héritière, la seule qui puisse se venger de l'affront que nous ont fait nos ennemis. Je suis une Prince, et on ne s'attaque pas à une Prince sans en payer les conséquences.

Je me vengerais soyez en certains. Plus personne ne touchera à mes proches, j'en fait le serment.


	3. Discussion et course

_Disclamer : _Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à la fabuleuse J.K Rowlings. Seul quelques personnages m'appartiennent**  
**

_Rating :_** M **pour présence de langage cru et de relation non détaillée, pour l'instant =P**  
**

_Couple :_ Surtout centré sur Draco Malfoy/Anastacia Prince mais il y en a d'autre

_Auteur : _Moi ^^ Amy Listing Schafer

Les personnages sont un peu OOC je l'avoue et j'en suis désolé

* * *

**III Discussion et course au chemin de traverse.**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que je m'étais réveillée. Nous vivions à présent, tous les trois dans cette petite maison, au fin fond de l'Angleterre. Je me sentais bien ici, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'action, il ne se passait jamais rien d'intéressant. La vie était monotone et cette charmante maison était assez petite pour nous trois. Mon manoir me manquait terriblement. Papa m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à refaire et qu'il serait bientôt fini de reconstruire.

Je voudrais y retourner. Ce n'était pas chez moi ici. Mais j'avais toujours cette peur qui grandissait en moi, la peur de perdre ceux que j'aime.

- Annia! Annia! Mais tu m'écoutes oui ? M'interpella une voix que je connaissais si bien.

- Hein? Euh... oui, je t'écoute papa. Excuse-moi. Dis-je précipitamment en sortant de ma torpeur.

- Bon je disais qu'il serait peut-être judicieux que toi et ta sœur retourniez à l'école. Non ? Me demanda t-il d'un air renfrogné.

- Euh… Oui bien sûr.

- Donc étant donner que dans deux semaines, c'est la rentrée des classes. Nous allons acheter vos affaires.

J'entendis soudainement la voix de ma jumelle. Cette dernière venait de sortir de la salle de bain avec pour seul vêtement, une serviette de bain accrochée autour de sa poitrine.

- Nos affaires ? Mais nous ne savons même pas où nous allons aller. Questionna t-elle en se séchant les cheveux.

- Vous allez venir avec moi à Poudl…

Mon père ne put finir sa phrase, je venais de le couper.

- Non… Il est hors de question que j'aille là-bas. C'est une école de sorcellerie et en plus avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, ce n'est pas prudent de sortir. M'exclamais-je en me levant précipitamment du fauteuil délabré dans lequel j'étais assisse.

- Eh bien justement vous irez là-bas, avec moi, comme ça je pourrais vous surveillez plus facilement et de plus, vous et moi sommes parfaitement au courant que vous n'êtes pas totalement humaine. Est-ce que je me trompe ? Demanda t-il en levant un sourcil sarcastique.

Melissa, elle, était silencieuse, comme muette. Elle nous observait avec insistance, mon père et moi.

- Humpf… Je ne veux pas aller là-bas papa. Tu m'entends ? Je ne veux pas aller dans cette école. Je ne veux pas qu'un espèce de vieux dégénéré m'apprenne ce qu'est la magie avec un stupide bout de bâton. Fulminais-je

- ANASTACIA ! Ça suffit maintenant. Tu iras où je te dirais d'aller, c'est pour votre sécurité. Est-ce bien clair ? M'ordonna t-il d'une voix froide.

Je ne pus empêcher un frisson de monter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Cette voix… Cette voix il l'employait pour les inconnus, pour les personnes qu'il n'appréciait guère. Mon père était à présent debout, tenant son verre de vin couleur rouge sang dans la main droite. Melissa avait baissé les yeux en entendant la voix de mon père résonner dans cette petite bicoque.

- Oui papa. Chuchotais-je en baissant la tête, honteuse d'avoir provoqué mon père.

- Annia… écoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas y aller, mais crois moi, c'est mieux pour nous trois. On sera tous ensemble comme ça. Assura t-il en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil.

- Et il y aura Draco, tu sais le jeune Malfoy avec qui tu es fiancé. Continua t-il en arborant un léger sourire moqueur.

- DRACO ! Mais il ne devait pas aller à Durmstrang ? Dis-je surprise

- C'était vrai. Lucius voulait qu'il aille là-bas. Mais Narcissa, elle, n'a pas voulu. Tu la connais non ? Elle est toujours très protectrice lorsqu'il s'agit de son fils. Répondit-il, son sourire moqueur toujours accroché sur son visage.

- Hum… Ok. Mais s'il y a le moindre problème, on rentre au manoir.

- Ce n'est pas prudent de voyager en temps de guerre Annia. De plus, le manoir, c'est le premier lieu où ils vont chercher pour vous retrouver. Me dit-il. Sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure. Melissa n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours adossée au mur. Des gouttes dos ruisselaient le long de ses cheveux pour ensuite venir s'échouer sur le sol froid.

- Melissa, tu ferais mieux d'aller t'habiller. Tu vas attraper froid à trainer comme ça dans toute la maison. Chuchota t-il.

- Oui je sais ! J'y vais tout de suite. Souffla t-elle en rougissant.

Je la vis quitter le petit salon pour repartir en direction de la salle de bain.

- Bon, parlons de choses sérieuses. En ce qui concerne ton fiancé…

- PAPA ! Criais-je

Il rigolait à présent. Il se fichait de moi en plus. Je lui lançais en regard noir, comme lui savait si bien les faires.

- Excuse-moi princesse, mais il va falloir y penser. Les liens magiques s'activeront lors de votre quatorzième anniversaire. C'est bientôt…

- C'est dans trois ans. On a encore le temps, papa. Et on ne se connait pas vraiment avec Draco. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a un mois. Quand Lucius et Narcissa nous ont invités pour cette stupide réception. Dis-je en pestant contre mon père.

- Annia ! Un peu de respect, voyons. Tu es l'héritière des Prince à présent. Il est normal que tu sois conviée à ces réunions. Me sermonna t-il en me lançant un regard en coin.

- D'accord, d'accord. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est moi qui a été choisie et non Melissa ? On est jumelle alors je ne vois pas quel est le problème ? Demandais-je incrédule, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Annia, il faut la plus grande des filles, tu es l'ainée de dix minutes. Et tu as une puissance magique extraordinaire, souviens toi. Répondit mon père en me faisant un léger clin d'œil.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, papa. Dis-je en faignant de ne pas comprendre.

- Mais si Annia. Rappelle-toi. Il y a un mois lorsque cette jeune fille blonde avait accosté Draco. Les coupes de vin avaient toutes mystérieusement volées en éclat.

- Ce n'est pas si extraordinaire, voyons. Je suis sûre que tous les sorciers arrivent à faire ça. Et puis, qui te dit que c'était moi ? Le questionnai-je sur un ton de défis.

- Anastacia… Les coupes se sont toutes brisées, simultanément. Il y avait plus de deux cents personnes dans la pièce. Et ne me dis pas que ce n'était pas toi. J'ai senti ton aura. Tu n'as que onze ans et pourtant tu as une très grande puissance magique. Peu de jeunes filles de ton âge arrivent à faire cela. Dit-il tout en finissant son verre de vin.

- Mouais. Je n'en suis pas convaincu moi. Mais si tu le dit, je ne vais pas te contredire. Dis-je dans un haussement d'épaule significatif.

- Oh, tu t'y habitueras, trésor. AH ! Melissa te voilà ! Il va falloir aller dormir maintenant les filles, c'est l'heure. J'ai reçu la liste des fournitures pour Poudlard tout à l'heure. Nous irons chercher tout ça demain.

Il avait dit cela avec tellement d'enthousiasme, que je ne pus rien rétorquer. Il avait l'air heureux que nous allions avec lui. En même temps je le comprends, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour nous. Je lui fis un léger sourire et je commençais à sortir de la pièce.

- Bonne nuit papa. À demain. Lançais-je en quittant le salon.

Ma sœur était derrière moi, me suivant à la trace. Elle portait une longue chemise blanche, les deux premiers boutons n'étaient pas fermés. La chemise était trop grande pour elle. Elle devait appartenir à mon père. À peine entrée dans notre chambre, je m'affalais sur mon lit sans prendre le temps de me changer. Je me sentis peu à peu glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

_- Allez debout, sale chienne. Dit un homme blond à la voix grave._

_- Putain, elle est trop belle, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir la toucher, je suis sure qu'elle est encore pure. J'aimerais la souiller. Grogna un autre homme d'une voix rauque._

_- Non, il ne faut pas, le maître nous l'a interdit. Allez, il faut l'emmener._

_L'homme détacha les chaines qui retenaient la jeune fille prisonnière. Celle-ci avait un long kimono bleu. Il était déchiré, sal, on ne distinguait plus vraiment la couleur. La petite-fille avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bleu-gris comme le ciel. Elle était vraiment jeune, elle devait avoir une dizaine d'années. L'homme blond poussa un râle bestial et prit la fille par le bras. Il la trainait de force dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en marbre. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. C'était une immense pièce circulaire, au milieu se trouvait un poteau, un énorme bout de bois. Sur ce poteau, il y avait une femme, attachée. C'était une très belle femme, brune aux yeux bleus. Par terre, se trouvait un homme, à genoux, il était entravé par des chaines accrochées au mur. La jeune fille ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Les deux hommes la maintenaient à genoux._

_- MAMAN ! PAPA ! Hurla t-elle. Elle se débattait furieusement mais rien n'y faisait, les deux hommes qui la tenait étaient trop fort._

_- A-annia, princesse… je t'aime énormément. Dit la femme accrochée au poteau._

_- MAMAN !_

_La jeune fille poussa un cri déchirant._

- AAAHHH ! Hurlais-je en me levant brusquement.

- Annia… Annia. Princesse réveille toi !

- Papa ? Oh papa j'ai eu tellement peur.

Je me jetais dans ses bras en sanglotant.

- C'est rien, princesse. Tu es à la maison, nous sommes là.

- Je nous ai vus, tous. J'ai revu maman et toi aussi. Pleurais-je

- Je sais Anastacia, mais c'est fini maintenant. Allez, lève-toi. Il faut qu'on aille chercher vos fournitures. Me dit-il en me caressant le dos pour me réconforter.

- Oui, d'accord. Je vais m'habiller et me préparer. Dis-je en séchant mes larmes d'un revers de la main.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, je sortis de la salle de bain, tout prête.

- Annia, on attendait plus que toi. On va y aller. Dit-il en parcourant la lettre de Poudlard des yeux. Nous allons utiliser le réseau de cheminette. Je passe en premier.

Mon père entra dans la cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans le foyer. Il disparut dans une vive lumière verte. Quelque seconde plus tard, ma sœur imita mon père.

- Bon je crois que c'est à moi maintenant. Allez, j'y vais. Dis-je en me ressaisissant. Je continuais mon monologue tout en prenant une poignée de poudre. Je la jetais dans le cheminée et disparus.

- Ah te voilà Annia, je commençais à croire que tu t'étais perdue. Me dit-il, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur son visage.

Je me sentis bien en cet instant. Mon père était adorable quand il souriait. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire mutin d'apparaître sur mes lèvres. Je ne donnerais pas chère de ma peau si mon père apprenait que je le trouve adorable. Je fus coupée dans mes pensées par sa voix qui retentit.

- Bon alors voyons voir cette liste. Dit-il en la lisant.

**College Poudlard – école de sorcellerie**

**Uniforme**

**Liste de vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :**

**Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal**

**Un chapeau pointu (noir)**

**Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)**

**Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)**

**Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.**

**Livres et Manuels**

**Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :**

**Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette**

**Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac**

**Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette**

**Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric é**

**Milles herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle**

**Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron**

**Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau**

**Forces obscures. Comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble**

**Fournitures **

**1 baguette magique**

**1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)**

**1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal**

**1 télescope**

**1 balance en cuivre**

**Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou ou un chat ou un crapaud.**

**Il est rappelé aux parents que les élèves de première année ne sont pas autorisés à posséder leur propre balai.**

- Hum on ne peut pas avoir notre propre balai ? C'est nul. Dis-je en reniflant de dédain

- Annia… ça suffit oui. On va commencer par les vêtements. Allons à Gringotts chercher de l'argent, nous irons chez Mme Guipure après. Répondit-il tout en continuant sa route.

Ma sœur et moi le suivions de près. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, la rue est pleine à craquer. Nous étions arrivés devant Gringotts. C'était un grand bâtiment, blanc comme la neige. Nous entrâmes dans l'établissement. C'était une immense pièce rectangulaire, très éclairée. Il y avait environ une centaine de gobelin qui y travaillait.

- Bonjour… Je voudrais entrer dans ma chambre forte.

- Bien sûr . Vous avez votre clé ?

- Oui, elle est ici.

Mon père tendit la clé au petit être. Ce dernier descendit de son estrade et se mit en marche.

- Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Nous le suivions à travers les longs couloirs. Enfin arrivés devant notre chambre forte, le gobelin mit la clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et nous entrâmes dans la petite pièce. Avant sa mort, ma mère avait mit de l'or de côté pour nos études. Mon père étant enseignant, ne gagnait pas beaucoup.

- Attendez-moi là, les filles. Je prends le nécessaire et ensuite nous pourrons partir. Dit mon père en entrant dans la petite salle. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, notre père revint avec une bourse autour de son cou.

- C'est parti les filles, on y va. Répondit-il joyeusement.

- On commence par quoi ? Demanda ma sœur d'une petite voix.

- Je vais aller prendre vos livres et vos affaires pour les potions. Vous, vous allez chercher vos vêtements chez Mme Guipure, d'accord ?

- Oui Pa'. Dis-je en prenant ma sœur par la main et en me mettant en route. Nous arrivâmes devant la boutique de Mme Guipure, et là, le drame.

- Oh non ! Ce n'est pas vrai. Criais-je, stupéfaite.

Dans la boutique de vêtement, en face de moi, se trouvait mon fiancé, j'ai nommé le beau Draco Malfoy.

- Annia, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… Oh… Tu as vu qui est là ? Dit ma très chère sœur en arborant un magnifique petit sourire moqueur.

- Ahah… Très drôle **petite** sœur ! Et si nous allions acheter ton animal, hein ? Dis-je légèrement paniquée à l'idée de voir mon fiancé. Je la tirais par la manche pour la faire revenir en arrière.

- Rohhh sa va. Je rigolais sœurette. S'exclama t-elle en me mettant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

Nous nous mettions en route dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Arriver dans la boutique, ma sœur se précipita vers une chouette, noire avec de légères taches blanches.

- Oh Annia ! Je vaux celui-là. C'est lui que je veux. Il est trop beau. S'exclama t-elle en s'extasiant sur le volatile.

- Il est très beau et très intelligent. C'est un très bon choix mademoiselle. Chuchota un vieil homme, aux cheveux blancs, l'air hagard.

- Va le chercher Mel', je vais payer. Soupirais-je, contrainte.

- Viiiiii ! Cria t-elle en sautillant sur place comme un enfant de 5 ans.

Elle saisit la cage de l'oiseau et l'emmena sur le comptoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sortions de la boutique d'animaux. Ma sœur portait la cage où reposait la magnifique chouette noire et blanche. Le volatile dormait paisiblement, la tête sous l'ail.

- Ah bah vous voilà toute les deux ! Vous m'avez fait peur. Je ne vous trouvais pas à la boutique de vêtement. Je suis donc venu vous cherchez ici. Prévenez-moi la prochaine fo…

- Severus !

Cette voix me paraissait familière. Je me retournais pour voir le visage de notre interlocuteur. L'homme avait de longs cheveux blonds tirant parfois sur le blanc. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir. Il avait le teint pâle, le visage arrogant et le nez pointu.

- Severus, mon ami. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda t-il

- Lucius… Je vais très bien merci. Oh et voilà le jeune Draco. Nous parlions justement de toi ce matin. Répondit mon père, en me regardant et en me lançant un sourire goguenard.

- PAPA ! Criais-je, furieuse. Je lui fis un regard noir digne des plus grands méchants.

- Anastacia ! Comme tu as grandi. Tu ressemble de plus en plus à ta mère. Tu as ses yeux. Dit une voix féminine.

- Narcissa…merci. Vous êtes très élégante aujourd'hui. Murmurais-je en essayant de changer de conversation. Je n'aimais pas vraiment que l'on parle de ma mère. Je l'ai perdu il y'avait un peu plus d'un an maintenant.

- oh merci ! C'est une nouvelle robe. Lucius, Draco. Nous avons encore une montagne de chose à faire aujourd'hui. Si nous partions ? Questionna t-elle, les mains sur ses hanches, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- Oui tu as raison. Allons-y. Severus… Mesdemoiselles… On se revoit plus tard. Dit-il en nous faisant un léger signe de la main tout en commençant sa marche.

Draco allait partir quand tout à coup, il se retourna vers moi, me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa le front.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique Annia. Je suis fier de t'avoir comme fiancée. Me murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille. Je fus parcourue d'un agréable frisson.

- Me… Merci, Draco… Bégayais-je. Je ne pus rien dire d'autre, il m'avait lâché et avait suivi ses parents.

- Ohhhhhhh… C'est mignon !

- Melissa… Enfin voyons. Un peu de respect. Il s'agit quand même de ton beau-frère, tu lui dois le respect, comme à ta…

Je n'écoutais que vaguement mon père. J'étais trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Pourquoi m'avait-il prise dans ses bras ? Draco n'aimait pas vraiment les gestes affectifs en public. Il évitait de montrer sa vraie nature. Réputation Malfoyenne oblige ! Peut-être m'aime t-il un tout petit peu. Peut-être n'est-ce pas qu'une question de mariage arrangé en fin de compte. Pensais-je fébrilement.

- Papa… Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer maintenant ? Je suis fatiguée. J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit. Soupirais-je, sur un ton endormi.

- Nous allons juste acheter vos vêtements. Après nous nous en allons. Dit-il en marchant en direction de la boutique de Mme Guipure.

- Humpfffff… Grognais-je, las de tous ces magasins.


End file.
